This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this pilot study is to explore whether single limb exercise training only using the hemiparetic limb will improve oxygen uptake and reverse vascular adaptations in the hemiparetic limb.